Golf
by kaga78
Summary: Duo au golf, ça donne quoi? A vous de voir.
1. Chapter 1

GOLF

Quelle idée j'ai eu ! Pourquoi suis-je venu avec eux faire du golf ? Je hais le golf.

Mes amis sont vraiment choux mais pour me sortir de chez moi, ils ont eu comme idée de m'emmener faire un golf. Ils auraient pu m'emmener au bowling ou faire un billard, mais pas un golf.

Bon, essayons de se concentrer.

- Sois plus souple, me dit Quatre.

- C'est facile à dire, lui répondis-je. Occupes-toi plutôt de Trowa et laisses moi me dépatouiller tout seul.

Ce que tu peux être râleur. Le golf s'est fait pour se détendre.

- Eh bien, moi ça me détend pas, ça m'énerve.

Là, j'en ai marre. Allez, on laisse tomber et petite sieste sur la pelouse, je sais j'ai pas le droit, mais je le prends quand même. L'herbe est agréable et le soleil radieux, ouais, ça, ça détend. Soudain, une ombre se forme au-dessus de mon visage me cachant la lumière du soleil.

- Quatre, fous moi la paix, j'y arrive pas.

- La pelouse n'est pas faite pour que les gens dorment dessus.

Oups, ça ce n'est pas la voix de Quatre.

J'ouvre les yeux et me retrouve devant deux perles d'un bleu cobalt.

- Veuillez vous relever, ou je vais devoir appeler la sécurité.

- Pardon, mais vous pourriez être un peu plus aimable.

Je me relève, et là, je mate, en fait je m'attendais à un vieux grincheux, mais pas du tout. Un superbe mâle se trouve en face de moi. Type japonais, cheveux ébènes en bataille, hum, je passerais bien la main dedans, et de superbes yeux bleu cobalts. Oh, je craque. Non, il faut reprendre consistance.

- Voilà, je suis debout. Pas moyen d'être tranquille.

- Un problème, Monsieur, demande Quatre à mon beau japonais.

- Non, Quatre, ça va, fis-je avant qu'il ne réponde. Retourne aider Trowa.

- Ok, fis Quatre en repartant.

- Je vous observe depuis tout à l'heure, vous n'êtes pas très doué.

- Si c'est pour entendre ça, vous pouvez partir. Et d'abord pourquoi vous m'observez. Je ne vous ai rien demandé.

- C'est vrai, vous ne m'avez rien demandé. En fait, c'est votre position qui n'est pas bonne, je peux vous apprendre si vous voulez.

Oh oui, oh oui, je veux bien tout apprendre. Hep, minute papillon, t'es qui au fait.

- Je peux savoir qui vous êtes.

- Heero Yui, professeur de golf. Et moi, c'est tu.

Hum, je comprends mieux le pourquoi du comment. Adjugé vendu.

- Duo Maxwell, j'accepte votre proposition mais je ne suis pas patient et archi nul. Et c'est tu aussi.

- Ok Duo. Je suis patient avec tous mes élèves. Reprends ta position, je vais te corriger.

Je fais ce qu'il me dit, mais je pensais pas qu'il allait me corriger de cette façon.

Il place ses mains sur les miennes et colle son torse, que je sens musclé, contre mon dos. Il me donne des indications, mais je n'écoute pas vraiment ce qu'il me dit. Son souffle contre mon oreille me donne des frissons dans le dos.

Ayayaye caramba ! S'il continue comme ça, je lui saute dessus.

- Duo, tu m'écoutes.

Non, pas du tout pour être franc. Oups, je vais peut-être pas trop me faire remarquer. Il est mon genre mais moi je ne suis peut-être pas le sien. Vu qu'il est prof, il doit sûrement faire comme ça avec tous ces élèves.

- Si tu ne m'écoutes pas, ce n'est pas la peine que je continue, me fit-il avec un regard un peu provocateur.

Je rêve où il me cherche.

- Pardon, en fait, c'est que je n'ai pas tout compris.

Quel menteur je fais. Bon allez, je redeviens sérieux. Mais comment rester sérieux avec une bombe pareille collée à son dos. C'est impossible.

- Allez, on recommence, et tu écoutes cette fois.

Je me remet en position, lui de même, mais je fais en sorte de mon concentrer sur mon club de golf et pas sur son torse.

Ouais, j'ai réussi à frapper la balle, pas très loin, mais c'est un bon début. Je recommence plusieures fois, ça commence à venir.

- Maintenant, tu essaies tout seul.

Oh non, pourquoi m'abandonnes-tu ? Duo, calme-toi. Bon je réessaie tout seul. Ca marche.

Le golf commence à me plaire mais seulement avec lui.

Je le vois qui regarde sa montre.

- Je dois partir, j'ai un cours dans 10 minutes.

Tu as bien le temps de rester encore un peu avec moi alors.

- Je dois traverser tout le terrain.

Il lit mes pensées ou quoi.

D'un coup, je le sens qui se rapproche de moi. Il me souffle quelques mots à l'oreille.

- Demande à t'inscrire à mes cours. Je te donnerais des cours particuliers, très particuliers, si tu veux. Tu me plais bien.

Je reste abasourdi par ce qu'il vient de me dire. Je le vois qui part en courrant. Quatre en profite pour me rejoindre.

- Dis donc, tu t'es trouvé un nouveau prof.

- Je te le fais pas dire. Je vais prendre des cours.

- Bon allez, ça suffit. On va rentrer, et tu vas prendre une douche froide pour calmer tes ardeurs, Don Juan, fit-il en rigolant.

J'éclate de rire avec lui. Trowa nous rejoint et on commence à rentrer tranquillement de l'endroit où nous étions pour rejoindre l'accueil.

Duo !

Je me retourne et je vois Heero qui se dirige vers moi.

- Oui.

- Tiens, fit-il en me tendant un papier. Ce soir, 20 heures, à cette adresse.

Et il repart en courant.

J'ouvre le papier et je découvre l'adresse d'un restaurant. Je rejoins mes amis avec les yeux tous brillants.

Ils comprennent que je suis en train de devenir l'homme le plus heureux de la Terre.

Tout compte fait, je crois que je vais aimer le golf, mais je sais que j'aime déjà le professeur. Vivement les cours particuliers, très particuliers.

**Cette histoire m'a trotté dans la tête pendant 2 jours avant que je ne la pose sur papier. Je pourrais pas vous dire pourquoi elle m'est venue à l'esprit.**

J'espère qu'elle va vous plaire autant qu'elle m'a plu de l'écrire. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Vous vouliez une suite à Golf, et bien, j'ai eu l'inspiration pour la faire. J'espère qu'elle vous satisfera, autant qu'il m'a plu de l'écrire.**

**GOLF (Suite)**

- Qu'est ce que je mets ? Qu'est ce que je mets ? hurla encore Duo.

- Ca suffit, fit Quatre calmement, tu es infernal. Viens ici que je te coiffe pendant que Trowa s'occupe de te trouver une tenue.

Duo s'assit sur le lit, et tandis que Trowa se mit en quête d'une tenue dans ce qui reste de penderie, la moitié des vêtements gisants par terre, Quatre se plaça derrière lui et entreprit de le coiffer.

- Il y a longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu comme ça, dis donc, lui fit Quatre en souriant.

- En fait, j'ai peur, répondit Duo.

- Peur ? …

- Oui, j'ai l'impression que ce rendez-vous va mal se passer. Je ne le connais pas après tout.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, pourquoi veux tu que ça se passe mal. Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu vas à un rendez-vous galant, fit Quatre en appuyant sur le mot galant, surtout avec des gens que tu connais à peine.

- Te moque pas. Là, c'est différent. Certes, il est plutôt canon …

- Plutôt canon ?

- Bon d'accord, hyper canon. Mais ce n'est pas une raison.

- Il t'a quand même fait de l'effet. Ce ne serait pas de ton attirance pour lui qui te ferait peur ?

- Oui, c'est sûrement ça, répondit Duo en rougissant.

- Bon ! Voilà, j'ai fini de te coiffer et Trowa a trouvé une tenue. Dépêches-toi d'aller t'habiller. Je rangerai ton bordel après.

- Merci Quat-chan et toi aussi Tro-man.

Il leur fit une bise à chacun et fonça dans la salle de bain. Quand il en sortit, Quatre et Trowa ne purent s'empêcher d'avoir un petit cri de stupeur.

- Quoi ? Je ne suis pas bien comme ça, fit Duo avec sa mauvaise fois habituelle.

- C'est tout le contraire, mon didou, tu es époustouflant, lui répondit Quatre.

- Tu es superbe, fit Trowa.

- Pour que tu nous dises ça, c'est que tu le penses. Merci Tro-man, lui fit Duo en lui sautant dans les bras.

Il est vrai que Duo était magnifique. Quatre lui avait tressé les cheveux depuis le haut de la tête jusqu'à la moitié de sa chevelure et avait laissé des mèches de chaque cotés de son visage. Trowa lui avait sorti un pantalon noir très moulant mais sans être trop sexy pour autant et y avait assorti une chemise noire à reflets violets. Les reflets de la chemise faisaient penser à la couleur des yeux de Duo. Il était à couper le souffle. Lui-même en se regardant dans la glace dans la salle de bain en était resté sur le cul de son apparence.

Tu es prêt, lui fit Quatre, tu vas être en retard.

Oui, j'y vais. Merci encore mon Quat-chou et Tro-man.

J'espère que ça va marcher, fit Quatre à Trowa en regardant partir Duo.

Ne t'inquiètes pas, mon ange, tout ira bien. Et si on s'occupait un peu de nous maintenant, lui fit Trowa très doucement près de l'oreille de Quatre avant de le retourner et de l'embrasser.

-------------

Arrivé en face du restaurant, Duo eut encore une hésitation avant de rentrer. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait des rendez-vous « galant », comme dirait Quatre, mais dans celui-là, il y avait quelque chose d'étrange.

Il n'arrivait pas à définir cette sensation mais c'était comme si sa vie complète allait changer à l'issue de ce rendez-vous. Non pas que la personne lui déplaisait, il était attiré par lui. Autant qu'il soit franc avec lui-même, il avait eu le coup de foudre pour cet homme. Peut-être n'était-il pas prêt.

Au moment de faire demi-tour, il fut appelé. Heero venait d'arriver. Il n'a plus d'échappatoire.

- Serais-je en retard ? fit Heero en détaillant Duo. Tu es magnifique.

- Non, je suis un peu en avance, répondit-il en reprenant confiance en lui. Tu es superbe toi aussi.

Duo sentait le rouge lui monter aux joues. En effet, Heero était habillé d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise dans les tons bleu-nuit qui faisait ressortir le bleu cobalt de ses yeux.

- On rentre, fit Heero en lui ouvrant la porte du restaurant.

Heero avait choisi un restaurant japonais, en espérant que Duo aimait cette cuisine, il n'avait pas pensé à lui demander. Mais au vu de la réaction de Duo, il devait apprécier.

- Je te suis, lui répondit Duo avec un grand sourire.

- Messieurs …, fit un serveur en s'avançant et en détaillant Duo.

- On a réservé au nom de Yui, fit Heero en le coupant.

Duo ne s'aperçut pas qu'Heero avait lancé un regard glacial au serveur et que son ton de voix ne laissait aucune équivoque.

- Suivez-moi, je vous prie, fit le serveur avec un peu moins d'assurance.

Ils furent installés au fond de la salle dans un endroit calme.

Durant le repas, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien. Ils apprirent à se connaître tranquillement. La peur de Duo s'était estompée à l'arrivée de Heero. Celui-ci se perdait dans la contemplation de Duo mais sans pour autant perdre le fil de la conversation. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de plonger dans le regard améthyste de Duo et d'être troublé. « C'est une couleur irréelle, c'est celle d'un ange » pensa-t-il. Mais Duo n'en demeurait pas moins en reste. Lui aussi contemplait Heero.

D'un coup, Heero attrapa la main de Duo, ce qui le fit sursauter et frissonner en même temps, et lui glissa discrètement :

- Et si on bougeait ?

- D'accord.

Duo voulut payer sa part mais Heero refusa, prétextant que c'était lui qui l'avait invité.

En sortant du restaurant, ils se promenèrent côte à côte dans un superbe parc boisé. La nuit était encore douce et chaude.

Heero s'arrêta brutalement, Duo s'en aperçut et se retourna pour voir se qu'il se passait. Il regarda la scène, stupéfait de se qu'il voyait. Heero était perdu dans la contemplation d'un cerisier encore en fleur. Il avait l'air d'un ange.

Heero tourna son regard vers Duo, s'approcha doucement de lui et attrapa son visage entre ses mains. Duo n'osait plus bouger, son esprit et sa conscience étant à des années lumières de là.

- Chez moi, on dit que d'embrasser l'être aimé sous un cerisier en fleur porte bonheur.

Heero déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Duo. Le baiser était chaste mais les lèvres de Duo étaient si douces qu'il ne put résister à la tentation d'y goûter. Il se sépara de Duo et enleva ses mains de son visage, pourtant si doux et agréable. Il avait peur d'avoir été trop vite et d'avoir froissé cet « ange du paradis », comme il l'avait surnommé dans sa tête quand il l'avait rencontré sur la pelouse du golf.

Il avait eu envie de l'embrasser depuis le début. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait eu des moments d'absence pendant ses cours. Personne ne s'en était rendu compte, fort heureusement.

Duo fut un peu surpris du baiser d'Heero mais le contact avec ses lèvres était tellement agréable qu'il eut un petit sursaut quand Heero abandonna ses lèvres. Il rouvrit les yeux et plongea son regard dans celui d'Heero.

Cette fois, ce fut lui qui attrapa les lèvres d'Heero. Le baiser fut d'abord chaste comme le précédant mais chacun entrouvrit le passage pour permettre d'approfondir leur baiser. Ils se séparèrent quand leur souffle se fit court.

Ils se regardèrent longtemps, n'ayant pas besoin de parler. Ils avaient compris que leur rencontre avait chamboulé leur vie. Duo compris que ses doutes venaient de devenir réels, sa vie venait par ce baiser de changer. Ils avaient eu un vrai coup de foudre lui pour l'autre.

Duo ne vit plus le golf de la même façon et Heero n'eut plus de moments d'absence, Duo étant devenu son principal élève et la personne la plus chère à son cœur.

**Je ne sais pas si une rencontre sur un terrain de golf pourrait se terminer ainsi. J'ai inventé le proverbe, ne connaissant pas les proverbes japonais sur les cerisiers en fleurs.**

**J'ai pris un réel plaisir à écrire cette suite que certains m'avaient demandé. Il est vrai qu'en écrivant Golf, je m'étais dit qu'il y avait une possibilité pour qu'il y ai une suite.**

**En espérant que celle-ci vous a plu.**


End file.
